It's That Time of Year Again
by Dragonlord Stephi
Summary: Wednesday's stressed out holding the Morrow Days' annual New Year's Celebration in the Border Sea, and for good reason! You might think the Morrow Days wouldn't be able to get through a day without something going wrong. Well, actually... No, they really can't. Warning: Some slight drunkenness by one character.


**It's That Time of Year Again**

**_A holiday short starring Wednesday and the Days_**

**Yes, another holiday special- but this one's for New Year's! I didn't really like the ending, but oh well. **

**Happy New Year's, everyone! Here's for hoping 2014 is a good one!**

* * *

BEEP!

"Dawn, could you get that out of the oven please?"

RRRRRIIINNG!

"I'll get it!"

A breathless Wednesday dashed past her Noon and Dusk, who were mixing cake batter, nearly ran into her Dawn, taking a flat soufflé out of the oven, and picked up the two separate pieces of her old-fashioned phone. "Duchess Wednesday here," she answered, trying not to sound as if she was panting heavily.

"Hi, Nessie!"

The voice echoed throughout the kitchen, and Wednesday scowled. Why did she always do that, darn it! Didn't she know how to use the phone without alerting the entire House?

Whispering, she hissed, "I told you not to call me that!"

The perpetrator on the other side of the line laughed. "Sorry, sweetie."

"Do you need anything?" Wednesday asked, wincing as one of her ovens made a suspicious sound that made her think the contents had exploded.

"I wanted to check on you! I just wanted to make sure you're all right for tonight's get-together, that's all."

Wednesday sighed. Sometimes her friend was so protective.

"Saturday, I'm fine."

"Did something on your stove just catch fire?"

"How would you-" Wednesday stopped. Sure enough, the crepes she was supposed to be attending to were now ablaze.

"Shall I still bring the drinks?" Saturday changed the subject.

"Sure, but no Upper House vodka this year."

"You're such a bore!" Saturday whined. "What's the harm?"

"I'd rather not end up overboard in the Sea with you again like last year," Wednesday replied.

"It's New Year's, everyone does that sort of thing!"

"Well, I won't. No Upper House vodka!"

"Fine. I guess I'll see you this evening?"

"Yes, you'll see me this evening."

"Wonderful! I got a new dress that I'm dying to show you!"

Wednesday rolled her eyes, even though she knew Saturday couldn't see. The last time Saturday was dying to show her anything, it was for the one time they'd attempted to throw a House Prom and emulate mortals.

That Prom did not go well, and pretty much everyone was in tears by the end. The mere memory made the two shudder, and Friday refused to even think about it. Sunday was quite upset because he was certain that everyone in the House would ask him to it ("Someone as amazing as me must have all the girls just running at him!") but not even Monday's Dawn so much as thought about it, and Tuesday wouldn't shut up about the cost, and Thursday broke the DJ's arms, and…

_Anyway, _Wednesday shook her head to get out of the thought before it could become too terrifying. "All right, I'll see the dress. But I have to go, I have tons of work to do before you guys show up!"

"Good luck, then," Saturday said. "See you!"

"See you!"

Wednesday hung up and turned back to face her kitchen. The whole thing was plastered in flour, all of her Times sneezing at being covered in it, and much else ruined besides. She sighed. "Eating food is so much easier," she complained.

* * *

"Happy New Year's," Wednesday greeted Lord Sunday, the first to arrive. He always was. He had a thing about being the first to every event, being served first, being allowed in first, speaking first… Anyway, he had a thing for first.

"Likewise," he said, stepping in. He was wearing one of his best white tuxes and a black shirt, the color reversal something he did intentionally because it made him look "classy with just the right amount of cool." He took a quick glance around. Lord Sunday did not visit the Border Sea often, though Christmas and New Year's celebrations were always held there, on a lavish ship Wednesday rigged out just for the occasion- the _Lady Sollemne. _

Now, he was standing just below deck of the _Sollemne, _seeing the large round table with seven seats prepared, and a large array of food put just-so to lend the room the most aesthetic-pleasing effect possible. "I see you've gotten everything taken care of."

"Naturally. The music is a bit late; I apologize."

"No, you shouldn't, dear. They should. If they even remain musicians after today! The nerve of being late to a celebration of the Morrow Days," Sunday sniffed. "I shall take a seat."

"Go right ahead. I need to greet everyone, so, um, yeah." Wednesday was very nervous around Lord Sunday, because she had a feeling he didn't like her. She thought that perhaps he viewed her as weak, girly, or insecure.

Standing on the deck of the _Sollemne, _Wednesday shivered. Her sleeveless dress was pretty, even by House standards, but it was quite cold out. She nearly jumped when a soft, subdued, musical voice said, "Nessie, are you cold?"

She turned. "Oh, hi, Piper." Sunday's brother was not usually invited, but since he and Saturday were dating, Wednesday made an exception.

"Are you cold?" he repeated.

"A little."

He reached out and took her hands. "Like ice," he chuckled. "Let me warm them up for you."

"Uh, thanks, but—"

"Piper, Nessie!" greeted the next party-goer.

The Piper quickly drew his hands away. "Saturday!"

Wednesday's jaw dropped. There was no point being jealous of the higher-up's looks or height, but Saturday was… stunning. Her dress was just…

Wednesday instantly felt ugly. She hated that.

The Piper took Saturday's arm. "We'll be getting a seat," he told Wednesday.

"Okay."

He winked. Wednesday looked at her feet. Saturday whispered something in the Piper's ear, and he laughed. It didn't take a genius to know it had been about her social uncouthness. Sometimes she wondered why Saturday had to go around making jokes like that…

Friday and Tuesday arrived at the same time, which resulted in a minor (okay, major) scuffle as to who would get to Wednesday first. By the time they both reached her at the same time, they looked like they had been in the wars. "Uh, Happy New Year's," Wednesday greeted, a little weakly.

"You too!" they said at once, then glared. They then dashed below deck, and from the thumping sounds Wednesday heard, she guessed they were having an encore to get to the table first.

"Weirdos," Wednesday muttered.

Monday was wheeled past in his bath-chair-contraption by Sneezer. "Happy New Year," Wednesday said. "I assume he'll be sleeping through the Count Down?"

"Yes, milady," Sneezer nodded. "I'll just, um, wheel him through."

Then there was only Thursday to wait for. He arrived a little late, just as Wednesday was wondering if she as a host should go down and entertain the others or stay and wait for the last guest. Luckily, his fashionably late appearance solved it for her. She was not pleased, however, to see him linking arms with his Dawn.

"We can have guests, right? I mean, Saturday brought the Piper."

"But he's Sunday's bro- oh, whatever. Happy New Year's."

She followed Thursday downstairs to find several clandestine bottles of Upper House vodka. "Saturday!"

"I didn't bring those!" Saturday said, holding a plate of deviled eggs and a slice of cake. The Piper, several feet away, frowned at the thought of anyone accusing his darling.

"Then who did?"

"Guilty," Sunday hiccupped.

Wednesday scowled once more.

* * *

The rest of the night may have been enjoyable for the others, but it was a living nightmare for Wednesday. For one thing, she was never comfortable in a room full of people, or a ship, but she was beginning to suspect that the Piper was not as wholly devoted to her friend as Saturday thought, and every time he caught Wednesday's eye, he winked.

Sunday sat in a stupor in his chair while the other Days (plus the Piper and Thursday's Dawn) ate daintily. Everything in the House was old-fashioned and delicate. No one ever ate like a pig; they all ate _daintily._

Actually, Wednesday was the kind of person who didn't like to hold back when eating, but she was attempting to be on her best behavior tonight. It was not easy, but she was managing it.

"Let's do karaoke!" Friday suggested, pressing an ice pack to her forehead.

"I concur!" Tuesday added, pressing an ice pack to his left eye. The right one was sporting a bruise that Wednesday was certain wasn't there before.

"I don't even know if the _Sollemne's _karaoke machine still works," Wednesday said.

"Well, we can find out!" Friday said, standing and leaping gracefully to the abandoned karaoke set. Watching her, Wednesday thought she was very ungainly. _No point ruminating on the higher-ups, _she mentally sighed. Maybe this is what Monday felt like all the time. No wonder the poor guy gave up trying.

While Friday tinkered around back there, Sunday rolled his eyes and hiccupped. "Just a quick question… have TV's and karaoke machines even been invented yet? Because I thought we could only copy things, not get them ages before everyone else, which is weird, because we have such great sorcery…"

The Piper buried his face in his hands, no doubt disgusted at his brother's unsightly behavior. Saturday awkwardly patted him on the back and replied, "Lord Sunday, um, let's just ignore the broken fourth wall for today, okay? Only for a day."

"Fine- hic- I can do that- hic."

"Are you drunk?" Tuesday asked.

"Oh, dear," Thursday's Dawn said. She had been about to take a sip of some Upper House vodka herself, but was now having second thoughts.

"I GOT IT WORKING!" Friday crowed.

They all rushed over, save Sunday, who remained hiccupping, and Monday, who merely snored.

"I call first dibs!" Saturday cried.

Remember Sunday's thing for being first? Well, naturally, that made him stumble out of his chair and pick up the microphone himself. "I'm doing this first!" he snarled. The lights dimmed, and he smoothed his hair, suddenly seeming far more composed. "This song is for the love of my life."

"And who would that be?" Thursday asked sarcastically.

"Myself, of course!" And Sunday launched into a Denizen's rendition of "I'm Handsome and I Know It." Wednesday thought perhaps that wasn't the song's actual title, but she wasn't sure. _What was that Saturday said about the fourth wall? No, I must ignore its being broken! Ignore it!_

Once Sunday finished, Saturday took up the microphone herself. "All right, here goes-"

"Second!" shouted Sunday.

"Shut up!" Saturday retorted. "Friday, pick one for me, please."

_Tomorrow is Saturday, but today is Friday. It's Friday, Friday, gotta get down on Friday!_

"Not that one!"

"Sorry," Friday snickered, not looking sorry at all.

_You can stand under my umbrella, ella, ella, eh eh eh…_

"Eh, good enough."

Wednesday watched her friend sing for a while, not even bothering registering that her voice was angelic, instead wondering what song she should sing herself. She realized she was nervous about going up in front of them all. No doubt, after Saturday and Friday's bell-like tones, she'd sound like a grackle squawk.

For some reason, it suddenly seemed very stuffy below deck, so she climbed up for a quick breather. It took her a moment to realize the Piper had followed her.

"Did you set up any fireworks?" he asked.

"Oh, yeah, there'll be fireworks, all right," Wednesday replied. _Like what Saturday'll do if she finds out you're alone with me right now._

"You've been all weird around me today," the Piper said.

"I have?"

"Yeah. Listen, can I ask your advice on something?"

"Sure."

"I want to release my dad. He must get so lonely down there, and no one comes by, not even for Christmas or New Year's…"

"Sunday won't-"

"Oh, I know exactly what Sunday would think," the Piper said bitterly. "He and his perfect blue-haired doll are always reminding me that he's down there for a reason. And they think that if I release him, I'll go for the Will next. Yeah, right! It can rot for all I care. Mother was always a witch."

Wednesday wasn't sure what to say. A couple of stars were winking out over the Border Sea, and she glanced up at them, not wanting to look the Piper in the eye. She dimly recognized a different song playing on, Tuesday's gruff voice blaring out of the speakers, but it sounded so distant…

The Piper took her hand again. "How long until New Year's?" he asked.

"I think it's only a couple of minutes."

"A couple of minutes… do you have a New Year's resolution?"

"I want to go on a diet," Wednesday admitted, blushing. Her appearance was always a concern of hers, her weight a sore spot. Though Saturday told her she was gorgeous the way she was. _Easy for her to say. She's, like, seven feet tall and with the best figure in the House, _Wednesday thought sourly.

"And I want to find myself true love," the Piper told her.

"You and Saturday make a cute couple," Wednesday sighed.

The Piper blinked. "I, um, wasn't talking about Saturday."

Wednesday blinked too. "Oh." It took her a moment to realize what he really meant. "Um, I couldn't do that to-"

"Wednesday, are you up here? You've been looking ill all da-" Saturday stopped. "What are you doing?"

The Piper snarled and let go of Wednesday's hands. He glared at both of them and then strode below deck.

The crashing of the waves of the Border Sea against the hull seemed deafening, but it was drowned out by the pounding of Wednesday's heart as Saturday drew close. "Nessie…"

"I-"

"The count down's about to start," Saturday said in a strange tone. It wasn't angry, or upset, or disappointed. It was weirdly abstract, isolated. "Come on." She turned.

"I didn't mean to- Saturday!" Wednesday followed her, feeling sick to her stomach. Darn it! Why did things always go badly when it had to do with her? When was the last time Wednesday had hosted an event that didn't flop completely?

_And she even bought that new dress, _Wednesday thought.

Saturday didn't go below deck, however. She sat by the wheel, and Wednesday next to her.

"He's a jerk," Saturday said.

"Yup," Wednesday agreed.

And that was it.

Wednesday pulled out her watch. "Thirty seconds and counting."

"Did you rig the fireworks this year?"

"Yeah, I did. They'll be spectacular."

"I'm sure they will." Saturday turned to face Wednesday. "Any resolutions?"

"Maybe. I'm thinking of a diet."

"Again? Wednesday, I told you-"

Fireworks erupted above them. They stopped for a moment to enjoy the view. "Aw, how pretty," Saturday complimented. "Ha! You got all our faces!"

"Yeah. Why, did I get something wrong?"

"Nope," Saturday chuckled as the fireworks exploded above, into a replica of her. "You nailed my expression completely!"

"What's your resolution?" Wednesday asked.

"Oh, I'm going to kill the Piper," Saturday said matter-of-factly. "We haven't been getting along that well, anyway." Seeing Wednesday's face, she laughed. "I'm kidding! Of course not. I don't have one."

"Oh."

"Hey, we should probably go join the rest, huh?"

"Probably," Wednesday agreed.

* * *

"Where're you been?" Sunday asked.

"The Piper cheated on her," Wednesday said. "Or tried to."

"ISN'T IT OUTRAGEOUS!?" Saturday and Sunday said at once. They looked at each other.

"I'm sorry," Saturday said. "You were talking."

"No, it's fine. I'll go have a word-"

"No, I'll do it myself."

Monday and Thursday were engaged in some sort of contest involving holding breaths, and both were blue in the face. Tuesday and Friday were goading the other on.

"Come on, Thursday, show him how it's done!" Friday cried.

"Decimate them, Monday!" Tuesday screamed.

Wednesday shook her head. "You wouldn't think they were talking about a breath-holding contest."

"Nope." Thursday's Dawn agreed, sidling up beside her. "Not to be rude or anything, but your friends are kind of weird."

"I know. But it's New Year's. Weirdness is tolerated today."

"I suppose." Dawn smiled. "Any resolutions?"

"Diet."

"A pretty thing like you?"

"What about you?" Wednesday asked, ignoring the question. "Do you have one?"

"I'm not going to let Thursday push me around."

"Good look with that."

"Yeah, I should get a frequent patient's discount for all the time I'll be spending in the hospital," Dawn laughed. "Or maybe I should take the advanced self-first aid courses the Army has."

"You don't really think he'll hurt you that badly?"

"Nah. It's all jest." Dawn shrugged. "Actually, he invited me here today as an apology for breaking something quite important to me."

"A vase?"

"No, it was a mirror. Hey, this wasn't a half-bad party."

"It wasn't?" Wednesday looked around and caught Saturday's gaze. She grinned and pointed to Sunday, then made the crazy sign.

"Not at all," Dawn said. "I wonder who'll show up for the next one."

* * *

The success of last year's party inspired Wednesday to hold the next year's as well. "Where's the Piper?" she asked everyone assembled.

Saturday stiffened.

"Oh, come on!" Wednesday whined. "You said you were joking!"


End file.
